


Can't stand it.

by imightkeepyou



Series: Dragon Age College AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: College AU, F/M, where alistair (and eventually cullen) are totally catholic school boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stand it.

"Alistair, I  _have_  to study.”

Alistair let out a groan, muffled from where he’d fallen face first onto her bed. “But you’ve been studying for hours and I want to do something. Besides look at your notes, that is.” Thierry braced herself, saying what walked a fine line between a prayer and a threat under her breath before swiveling around in her chair to face him. 

The look on her face sent him backpedaling. “Not that your notes aren’t great,” he paused, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I just was thinking of something more…  _fun_ , you know?”

She sighed at him, pulling her hair away from her face and into an elastic. “We can have fun whenever  _we_  pass this exam. It counts for 40% of our grade, you know.”

"You haven’t let me forget it." His voice was cheery, joking, and he flashed her a grin. "Besides, if there’s one thing I should be good on, it’s Latin. I think I’ve learned all I’m ever going to know about it."

Thierry sent him a glaring look before swiveling back around to her desk. “Yeah, yeah, brag some more, Catholic school boy.”

"Hey, I—"

She picked up a stack of index cards, interrupting him. “I still suck at all of this, so I need to study.” The mattress squeaked behind her and she tried to focus on the cards, eyes narrowing. She tried her best to ignore the rush of air as Alistair ducked his head beside her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"Come ooooon." The word was drawn out, ridiculously so. She rolled her eyes, ignoring him until he pressed a kiss to her neck. 

"Ew."

"Just a little break." Another kiss.

"You’re gross."

"Pleeeease?"

A sigh escaped her, and she didn’t have to see him to know that Alistair would be beaming at the small victory. Dropping the index cards back onto the desk, she leaned back in the chair, trying not to let him see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth—she hadn’t been able to concentrate anyways, not really. “Okay.”

He pressed a quick, hurried kiss to her cheek before pulling her out of the chair, excitement in his eyes. “See, I promise it’ll be fun. We can go get something to eat—maybe the diner is still open? I really could go for some waffles. And you could get those, you know, the pancakes with the whip cream and stuff. Maybe we could see if the theater’s open too, and we could watch a movie, if you wanted, or—”

"Alistair?"

He paused, that grin still on his lips, blonde hair disheveled. “Yeah?”

Warden stared at him for a moment, studying him, before shaking her head. “Nothing.” She ducked in for a quick kiss, sliding her keys into her pocket before twining her fingers with his. “Onwards, good sir.”

He pressed her hand to his lips. “Of course, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 8/27/16.


End file.
